


Prom

by Cancerian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancerian/pseuds/Cancerian
Summary: Bucky consols you after your prom date dumps you.





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow my (growing) Marvel Tumblr blog!  
[@navy-wolf](https://navy-wolf.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or my main  
[@slytherinyourrpants](https://slytherinyourrpants.tumblr.com/)

“YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!”

Bucky was running away from you as you chased him around the house. You were getting ready for the school's prom and decided to idiotically ask Bucky his opinion on your dress. Being a non-biological big brother to you, Bucky hit you with a horrid joke which led you to run after him with your heels. Lungs on fire as he was able to outrun you, but you were determined to put a heel print in his head. You two were like Tom and Jerry and Steve usually played the middle man to stop you both from ripping each other apart  
.  
"Bucky when women tell you, to be honest, we don't actually mean it!"

"I can't leave you two for 20 minutes without killing each other!" Steve’s voiced startled you which caused you to freeze, a shoe raised in your hand.

Steve stood at the door staring, his face unreadable. His mind was swirling with emotions, mostly negative. He left to drop off Peggy after she helped with your hair and makeup and didn’t expect the scene in front of him. The house was a complete mess with shoes and pillows strewn around the living room which he just spent an hour of his morning tidying up. The air was stuffy with hot breath and sweat, similar to a gym. 

"Stevie he said my dress looks like Cookie Monster threw up on it!"

Bucky held his hands out in defense after Steve sent him a glare, "Hey she said to be honest and I was! I liked the other dress better!"

Before Steve could stop you, a pillow shot out of your hand hitting Bucky straight on. You had another in your hand when Steve took it from you and brush your hair out of your face. You relaxed under his stern gaze as he looked you over. A breath left his lips as he saw the makeup for you was still perfectly on. Deeming you looked dressed and ready Steve motioned to the door.

"You two will be the reason for my early death one of these days. Let's go (Y/N), Buck get to cleaning my house,"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You gave Steve a hug before walking up the school steps to meet with your date before you noticed him with another girl on his arm relatively close to one another. At first, you thought the mind was playing tricks with you as it likes to do at times. Unfortunately, once you saw a hand snake around her waist and pulled her close it was evident it was real. It seemed he hadn't even noticed your presence before the girl pointed towards you. He wore a bored expression and grimaced once he saw your dress.

"B-Brett, what's going on?"

"Oh, yeah sorry I didn't tell you earlier (Y/N), but I decided to ask Tasha to go with me yesterday. I hope you don't mind," he had a huge smirk.

Your ears turned bright red and hot. You struggled with self-esteem issues and this was the icing on the cake. Instantly you were aware there were others watching the exchange undoubtedly waiting for a fight of some kind. It was unnerving with the multitudes of eyes on you and you struggled to find a strong response.

"Oh, uh yeah, that's totally fine. You guys look great together, have fun tonight!"

Without waiting for you to leave Tasha started speaking, "Did you see what she was wearing? That dress is hideous! How could she think she'd be able to go with you let alone in that dress?"

You heard that last statement as you rushed down the steps. Luckily Steve had not left as he was waiting for you to enter. You asked him to drive you back home and kept your eyes focused on the world outside your window. Steve tried pressing you for questions until he felt he was smart to leave you alone. Tears fought their way down your cheeks as their harsh words echoed your ears. The house seemed so far away despite being a little over a mile from the high school.

You hurriedly exited the car once it pulled into your driveway and avoided making eye contact with Bucky. Heavy footsteps made their way to your bedroom followed by a heavy slam of the door. It was unlike for you to act this way and they knew something happened.

The two wore worried expressions, knowing how excited you were for today's event. Prom was all the only thing you talked about since Bret asked you to be his date. Steve was on his way to speak to you when Bucky pulled him and convinced him to let him talk to you.

Three knocks came at your door as you're curled into a ball on your bed. Makeup smeared from your tears and your hair a mess after you angrily pulled out your pins. The last thing you want is for someone to see you and pity you and you have enough to last a lifetime.

"Go away,"

The person behind the door thought otherwise and opened revealing Bucky. He was never one to listen to you and a part of you was happy. He didn't wait for you to tell him to leave and waltzed into your room, shutting the door behind him. He took note of your puffy eyes and swollen lips and already felt anger seep into his bones.

"You wanna talk about it?" his voice was soft, unlike his usual boisterous self.

You embraced yourself tightly unwillingly to allow yourself to cry in front of him. Yet the words started to replay once more, your body slightly shaking.

"I have to apologize to Stevie, he spent so much on this dress and even had Peggy help me with my makeup," you tried to deter the conversation when Bucky wrapped his arms tight around you.

Instantly you weren't able to keep your composure and broke down. Your sobs were loud and tears were no doubt staining his shirt, but Bucky could care less. Sitting you both on your bed he stayed with you until you were slightly calm to talk. He listened silently as you told him everything. You even called yourself repulsive and invisible at one point.

"Hey, I don't want to hear that. You're not repulsive or invisible, (Y/N/N)," he wiped your tears, "That kid is an asshole and he's lucky Stevie and I don't hand him his ass,"

"Then why aren't any boys interested in me? I'm tired of being stepped on and overlooked," you asked.

"Well, perhaps they're not ready for you just yet. You're a very smart, beautiful, and funny girl no matter how many pillows you throw at me. But when those boys grow some balls and ask you on a date they gotta go through me a Steve," he smiled hearing you let out a small giggle.

Without saying a word, you laid your head on his shoulder and squeezed him tight. Thanks. You felt a kiss on your forehead and you two started swaying on the bed. Maybe Bucky wasn’t such a bad guy after all.

“And if it means anything, your makeup doesn’t make you look like a clown,” he let out a yelped when you pinched his hip.

Nevermind.


End file.
